In the Pain
by NellietheMarvelous
Summary: She had slipped up, and he knew now how she felt. What happens after the end of Red John's Footsteps? This is my take. First ever Mentalist story so I would appreciate you letting me know if its any good. Check it out.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mentalist or any of the characters.**

**A/N: I couldn't get this out of my head. I had to type it out or it would've just lingered in the back of my mind taunting me day in and day out. So hope you enjoy this, it's my first Mentalist story so the feedback is definitely encouraged. I would like to know if I done okay or if I should just stick to Bones and CSI:NY. Just a short little cute oneshot.**

**Warning: Spoilers for the finale. Red John's Footsteps. **

**xXxXxXxMentalistxXxXxXx**

_"Can't you see there's people who care about you? Who need you? You're being selfish and childish and I want you to stop it!" _

Those were the words that Lisbon had said to him, in a voice watery with raw emotion. He couldn't stop thinking about it; the way her eyes had teared up before she gained control and forced the emotion back down. If there was one thing Patrick Jane was the best at it was reading people, and in that moment it was clear to him that Teresa Lisbon thought of him as more than just a pain in the ass consultant. It was something that gave him a lot to think about. Did he love his family? More than anything. Would he ever fully move on? He didn't know. Was he falling for another? That was the question taunting him, playing evil little tricks on his mind.

When he had seen Hardy pull a gun on her something inside of him just reacted. There was no thought process leading up to when he shot the evil man that was threatening his Lisbon. As long as she was safe it didn't matter. The sad thing was he knew in those few seconds that the secret of Red John's identity was gone, but she was alive. He'd choose her life over knowing Red John's real identity any day. There were a lot of things he'd sacrifice to find the man who murdered his wife and child, but Teresa's life wasn't one of them. Himself? Well that was a different story. He'd never thought about the consequences that it might have on anyone until one tough as nails, take no crap CBI Agent had brought it up.

How he ended up in front of Lisbon's door he did not know. Why he knocked was another mystery, but as soon as the tall wooden panel opened to reveal the small woman he didn't care. Her hair was back in a pony tail and she was already dressed for bed. A pair of shorts and a t-shirt were the only things covering her. His heart rate accelerated just at the sight. Recognition dawned in her eyes the second his gaze fixed on hers.

"Come in." She didn't offer a hello or even a 'what are you doing here?' -- she already knew the answer to that question. He didn't offer a reason because he knew she didn't need one. No words could be used to describe exactly why he had showed up but he saw the understanding written all over her face. "Can I get you anything?" He shook his head letting her know the only thing he needed was to just be and followed her to the couch.

"No." He didn't sit, neither did she. Comfort wasn't an issue around her and he didn't feel the need for casual formalities such as making himself at home.

"Thank you for saving my life. I didn't get to tell you that earlier." Her mouth was saying thank you, but her eyes were saying all that and more. Jane had come to realize a long time ago that the woman standing in front of him was good at controlling herself but her eyes always told her secrets. Over the time they had spent together he had found out all of her tells and her eyes were the number one way to know what she was really thinking. There was sympathy lurking in her gaze. No doubt over what had happened to his family and how he had killed the only man who might have known the true identity of their murderer.

"No thanks necessary Teresa, and it wasn't your fault." A genuine smile lit up his face as she blushed at the sound of her name. He thought it was cute that something so simple could turn her cheeks that pretty shade of pink.

"I'm not even going to ask how you knew what I was thinking." Jane could tell she felt guilty about the shooting, and she was also thinking he regretted killing the man. He could never regret the decision he had made in that split second. There was no way he had been about to let someone else he cared for die.

"Interesting outfit." The flush in her cheeks turned a darker shade as an embarrassed smile took over her face.

"You know what? You come into my place late at night this is what you get." His eyes raked over her legs appreciatively before returning to her face.

"You look nice."

"Shut up." Without thinking she reached out to shove his shoulder playfully -- she wasn't expecting him to grab her hand and pull her closer. "Jane, what are doing?"

"Savoring a moment." He didn't offer any further explanation as he held her against him and she didn't ask for one. Emotions were still running high and tomorrow they might use that as an excuse but tonight he just wanted to hold her. Almost hesitantly he felt her arms wrap around his waist as she rested her head against his chest. "I don't regret saving you." It was said in a hushed whisper filled with honesty that shook them both.

Being in Patrick Jane's arms felt right but shouldn't it feel wrong? Before the internal battle could start she chose to ignore it all. For once Lisbon let her feelings take over and buried her face into his neck. Tonight she wasn't going to be the CBI Agent or the boss, she was going to be the friend, the woman. Staring down the barrel of a gun had put a few things into perspective for her. One thing being that the man who was currently holding her tight meant more to her than she cared to admit. She had grown to deeply care about the stubborn consultant in more than just a friendly way and tonight she had let that show. Even if it had only been for a second she knew he had seen it.

"I would miss you too much if you were dead Jane. I'm sorry I didn't wait but I couldn't take that chance." It took every ounce of stength she had to pull away from him. His touch was intoxicating and left her wanting more, a lot more.

"I know. I picked that up from the caring about me and needing me speech." The teasing smile reappeared on his face letting her know that he was back to normal. Well as normal as he could be.

"You just can't leave well enough alone can you?" Lisbon felt his arms lock around her waist as soon as she had tried to move. The smile fell from her face as she watched his eyes darken and every muscle in her body quit working when he brought his hand up to caress her cheek. She didn't know what he was doing or why but his fingers left her cheek burning with an intensity she hadn't known was possible from one simple touch. "I.."

"Shh." This time she listened to him and as he leaned in those last couple of inches, she knew they'd be alright. The last thing she noticed was the way his eyes sparkled a brilliant darkening green before the feeling of his lips took over. Surprisingly she didn't shove him away, perhaps she should have, but instead she pulled him closer. He was warm, soft, and alive underneath her wandering hands. His lips were demanding and pleading at the same time. Almost like he wasn't sure this was the right thing to do and maybe it wasn't but they were already in over their heads. He wasn't going to back out. Nothing was going to stop them now. Not his pride. Not his anger. Nothing.

There were things in this world they would never understand. The way something completely horrific could lead to something so good was one of them. How at the end of the day nothing else mattered but the two people occupying the same space was another. The one thing that was beyond explainable was how a tragedy and loss of love led to a new found comfort. A new friend. A new kind of love. They didn't know what tomorrow would bring or the day after that but they knew that tonight was theirs and nothing was taking that away.

**xXxXxXxMentalistxXxXxXx**

**So there is that little button down there just asking to be pushed. ;) I'd really like to know what you thought. I usually don't do oneshots because I suck at them, and I've never done a Mentalist fic before so yeah. I'd love to hear what you think. **


End file.
